Un coeur brisé
by Always your Puck 3
Summary: Alors voilà c'est ma 1er fiction, elle est peut être un peu bizarre, mais c'est parce que je ne reprends pas un histoire de la série! Elle parle de Tina, mais plutôt de la Tina des saison 1 et 2, lorsqu'elle était encore timide et gothique! Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **Croies en toi-même, et les autres croiront en toi

Sa tête cogna violemment la porte de son casier. Elle voyait flou, aussi elle ne vit pas la personne qui l'avait bousculée, elle entendit juste qu'on lui criait :

« Fais gaffe où tu vas la gothique ! Et je dis pas « l'asiatique » parce que j'ai déjà été poursuivis pour harcèlement mental et raciste ! »

Elle resta un moment à fixer le plafond. Personne ne vint lui demander si ça allait, personne ne la plaignit. Personne ne remarqua qu'elle était là. Elle avait l'habitude.

Elle ramassa ses affaires avec lenteur, se retenant de pleurer. Qui le remarquerait de toute façon ? Elle commençait à se diriger avec lenteur vers son cours de rattrapage en math, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Elle se retourna furtivement, persuadée qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce n'était pas elle qu'on appelait.

« Tina ? fit Finn. Tu as oublié ça. »

Et il lui tendit un de ses cahiers qu'elle avait oublié par terre.

Elle eut un petit sourire timide. Finn ne lui avait pas souvent adressé la parole, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux au Glee Club. Mais, contrairement à d'autre, il ne regardait pas uniquement Rachel Berry (sa petite amie par ailleurs). Il encourageait tout le monde à s'affirmer au Glee Club, et cela malgré ses problèmes personnels. Tina admirait la façon dont il prenait au sérieux ses responsabilités de meneur.

« Tu as quel cours là tout de suite ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mon cours de soutient de math. »

« Ah super, moi aussi ! Coach Beiste a menacé de me virer de l'équipe de foot si je ne remontais pas mes notes. C'est la première que je vais à ce cours de soutient, et je ne sais pas du tout où je dois aller ! »

Tina ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air déconfit.

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à me suivre ! »

Il eut un grand sourire, et la remercia. Puis, il lui tendit le bras. Surprise, Tina le pris, mais aussitôt elle se sentit gênée. Que dirait Rachel si elle voyait ça ?

Mais Finn n'avait pas l'air gêné lui, aussi elle se détendit, et l'écouta se plaindre à propos de la dureté du coach Beiste envers lui.

« C'est vrai quoi, en quoi les maths peuvent-elles aider au football ? Comme si j'avais besoin de connaître la racine carré de x pour marquer un but ! Peut-être que le coach pense que je ne serais jamais assez bon pour entrer dans une université avec une bourse de football, et que donc... »

« Arrête, fit Tina sans même y penser, tu as un vrai talent au football. »

Finn s'arrêta soudainement, et Tina se mordit la lèvre. Oups, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore dit ?

« Tu m'as déjà vu jouer ? »

« Et bien... fit-elle en rougissant, ça m'est arrivé de remplacer une cheerleader qui s'était cassé la jambe, pour un match. »

Finn fronça les sourcils. Avec amertume, Tina se prépara à entendre un « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu », ou un « Vraiment ? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué ».

Mais au lieu de ça, il se tourna d'un coup vers elle :

« Ah mais oui, je m'en souviens ! Je t'avais à peine reconnu, sans tes habits de gothique ! Pourtant le maillot des cheerleaders t'allait très bien ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardé ? »

Sous le choc, elle murmura :

« Le coach Sylvester ne veut pas d'asiatique dans l'équipe... »

Il poussa un gros soupir.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle... »

Ils se remirent en marche vers le cours de maths. Un long silence s'installa. Finn semblait réfléchir, et Tina n'osait pas l'interrompre.

« Tina, à mon avis tu devrais plus t'affirmer. »

« Pardon ? »

« Mais oui ! Regarde, à quand date ton dernier solo au Glee Club ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Tu vois ! A la prochaine réunion tu exigeras un solo ! »

« Mais... Je ne peux pas ! Les solos reviennent tous à Rachel ! »

« Et bien, pique lui en un ! »

« Mais... Mais c'est ta petite amie... » fit Tina, légèrement choquée.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de TOUS les lui piquer, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je pense juste que tu mérite d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, toi aussi. »

L'émotion lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Finn prit une expression paniquée.

« Hé !? Non, non, pourquoi tu pleurs ? Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! »

« C'est rien Finn, dit-elle en lui souriant. C'est juste que tu es la seule, l'unique et la première personne à croire en moi comme ça. »

Il lui sourit. Et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je pense que si tu croies un peu plus en toi-même, alors les autres n'auront aucun mal à voir la fille au talent époustouflant que tu es. »

En entrant dans la salle de math, Tina avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de se découvrir un ami, quelqu'un qui la remarquait et qui croyait en elle, dans la personne de Finn Hudson. Et cela la remplissait de bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **Tu n'aimeras pas la propriété d'autrui

Mr Shuester attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soient assis. Comme d'habitude, Tina était la première assise, mais la dernière à qui on disait « Bonjour, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Mais cette fois, après s'être assis à côté de Rachel, Finn se retourna et lui adressa un hochement de tête et un petit sourire complice qui voulaient dire :

« N'oublie pas, aujourd'hui le solo est à toi ! »

Elle lui rendit un sourire qu'elle espérait être confiant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et un frisson la parcouru de la tête au pieds. « Du calme Tina, se dit-il, c'est juste parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un t'encourage en temps qu'ami, c'est tout. »

« Bien, fit Mr Shuester, cette semaine, le thème sera... »

« Un instant Mister Shue, le coupa Rachel, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le thème de cette semaine et je pense que nous devrions aborder... »

Tina pris une grande inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil vers Finn... Et coupa la parole à Rachel Berry.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Mr Shuester, moi aussi j'ai eu quelques idées. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Même Mr Shuester eut l'air surpris.

« Mais alors, tu sais parler ? » demanda Brittany l'air éberluée.

Tina l'ignora, et se leva pour faire face au Glee Club. Tous ces regards choqués de la voir ainsi prendre les choses en main faillirent faire vaciller sa volonté.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle vit le petit sourire habituel de Rachel se redessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle était prête à se faire rembarrer par la star du Glee Club, quand soudain Finn se leva et pris place à côté d'elle.

Nouveau silence de mort. Cette fois-ci, Rachel avait l'air de s'être reçue l'Himalaya sur la tête.

« Mr Shuester, fit Finn, j'ai remarqué que, depuis que le Glee Club existe , Tina n'avait jamais eu ni de solo, ni de duo, contrairement aux autres »

« Mais enfin Finn, intervint Rachel avec son insupportable petit air compatissant, cela convient parfaitement à Tina, n'est-ce pas ? »

De nouveau, tout les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Dépassée, elle commença à bégayer un vague « Oui, oui, bien sûr », mais Finn posa sa main sur son épaule. Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Rachel, mais si vite que personne ne s'en aperçu.

Santana ricana :

« Comme c'est mignon, le preux chevalier en fer blanc qui défit la sorcière naine pour défendre la princesse vampire ! »

« Ça suffit Santana, intervint Mr Shuester. Tina, dit nous honnêtement, as-tu l'impression de ne pas être assez mise en valeur au Glee Club ? »

Les yeux baissés, Tina hocha la tête.

« Oui, Mr Shuester. Jamais je n'ai fait autre chose que des chœurs ou quelques numéros de danse. Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany ou Santana se plaignent sans cesse que l'on étouffe leurs talents, mais moi... Moi je n'ai encore jamais pu ne serait-ce que montrer le mien ici... »

« Elle n'a pas tord » souligna Puck

« Excuse-nous Tina, on ne s'en était pas rendu compte » ajouta Mercedes, l'air désolée.

« Oui, fit Brittany, je croyais que tu étais un détective privé envoyé par mon chat, c'est pour ça que je faisais semblant de ne pas te voir. »

Mr Shuester hocha la tête, et à son tour, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tina.

« C'est aussi ma faute Tina, pardonne moi, j'aurai dû m'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas à ton avantage dans les numéros que je proposais. Aussi, pour me faire pardonner, cette semaine sera _ta _semaine Tina. À la prochaine séance tu chantera un duo avec... Et bien, pourquoi pas avec Finn, qui t'as si bien défendu ? Hein, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Tous applaudirent, exceptée Rachel qui, outrée, se leva et s'exclama :

« C'est absolument... »

« Parfait ! » fit Finn en souriant à Tina.

« Hors de question ! termina Rachel. Finn ! »

Celui-ci laissa Tina, et alla tenter de calmer Rachel. Elle avait croisé les bras et regardait le plafond d'un air furieux.

« Oh allez, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un seul duo ! »

« Je refuse ! Pourquoi pas un de mes solo tant qu'elle y est ? »

« Et bien justement... » commença Mister Shue

« Non ! »

Folle de rage, elle quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Finn fit un mouvement pour la rejoindre, mais Kurt l'en dissuada.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le seul à pouvoir la gérer dans ses crises de diva »

Tina, sous le choc, s'assit dans un coin, et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se faire oublier. C'était compter sans Santana.

« Et bien, et bien, Miss Draculette, t'es fière de toi ? »

« Je... »

« Fiche-lui la paix Santana ! » s'exclama Finn, les yeux remplis de colère.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Tina, défiant la magnifique latino du regard. Elle ne broncha pas, et lui envoya un baiser avec la main.

« T'excite pas trop la nageoire petit baleineau ! »

« Ça suffit jeunes gens ! s'énerva Mr Shuester. A la prochaine réunion, Finn et Tina chanteront un duo, et celle d'encore après, Tina chantera un solo, point final ! »

Alors Finn se tourna vers Tina, et lui sourit.

« Alors ? Pas trop angoissée par la tournure des événement? »

« Je suis terrifiée... gémit-elle. Et en plus à cause de moi, tu t'es disputé avec Rachel... »

« Arrête ça ! Ça n'est absolument pas ta faute, Rachel doit comprendre que, même si elle est effectivement la plus talentueuse, les autres aussi ont un talent à exprimer ! »

« Si tu le dis... » murmura-t-elle.

« Allez, ça te dis de venir chez moi après les cours ? On révisera notre duo. »

Elle lui sourit. Finn était décidément un garçon adorable, qui, selon elle, mériterait bien mieux que ce dragon miniature de Rachel. Mais, elle pouvait toujours rêver, elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui attirait les garçons, surtout les garçons déjà en couple... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Finn n'était rien de plus que son ami, et elle ne voulait certainement pas sortir avec lui ! Toute cette histoire l'avait décidément bien chamboulée !

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? À six heures chez moi ? »

« Oui, à six heures, pas de problèmes ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **Jeux interdits

Assise sur le lit de Finn, Tina jetait des petits coups d'œil timides un peu partout autour d'elle, analysant chaque objets de la pièce. Elle repéra vite un nounours en peluche placé sur une armoire. Ses poils ternes et ses quelques déchirures attestaient qu'il devait être un des premiers doudous de Finn. Elle eut un sourire attendri, et attrapa l'ours, lui caressa la tête et pour finir le serra fort contre elle en respirant son odeur.

Le retour de Finn dans la chambre la prit par surprise et la fit sursauter.

« Hé ! s'exclama Finn. T'es en train d'enlever Mr Poo ? »

Elle devint toute rouge et commença à bafouiller des excuses que Finn interrompit bien vite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisante. »

Et il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Sa proximité troubla beaucoup Tina. Elle était d'un naturel timide, mais décidément, Finn lui faisait de l'effet... Sauf que c'était n'importe quoi ! Elle, Tina Cohen-Chang, amoureuse de Finn Hudson ? Ridicule ! Surtout qu'il avait été si gentil avec elle, lui causer des problèmes avec Rachel était la dernière chose que souhaitait Tina !

Un silence gêné s'éternisa. Chacun évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre. Mais quand Finn commença à avancer quelques suggestions pour le duo, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Une envie irrésistible qu'il l'embrasse envahit son corps tout entier.

Elle sentit la respiration de Finn s'accélérer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis une autre derrière sa nuque. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer du regard, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Leurs fronts se touchèrent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisse toi-même Tina, murmura-t-il, tu es une personne formidable. »

Leurs leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, mais à la dernière minute, il l'attira vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Tina.


End file.
